


Anything For You

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fisting, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: One, Two, Three, Four? Five? Jongdae takes Baekhyun's entire hand.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Fisting
> 
> There was no good title for this. It's just shameless porn.

Jongdae gasped and panted as his hands clenched at the sheets below him, his body rocking with every thrust from Baekhyun behind him. Sweat dripped down his back and the sides of his face, causing his hair to mat to his face, it added a shine to the red flush that was taking over his body. 

They had been going at it for a while, Baekhyun had loosened him up with his fingers telling Jongdae that he had something bigger planned for tonight. But right now Jongdae couldn’t think past Baekhyun’s cock sliding in and out of his hole, tugging at his rim and pressing against his walls. He could feel Baekhyun’s hands gripping his ass, spreading his cheeks farther apart as if to get a better image of where the two were connected. Just the thought had Jongdae moaning and his upper-half collapsing onto the bed, raising his hips to present more to Baekhyun.

Jongdae could feel the sting from Baekhyun’s hips making contact with his ass with every thrust from the elder. The sting was just enough to keep Jongdae on the brink of sanity, so maybe that’s why when Baekhyun stopped and pulled out Jongdae whimpered and looked back at the other with wet eyes and reached out to pull Baekhyun back, “What are you doing?” Jongdae’s voice was rough from the guttural noises he was making.

Their eyes made contact and Baekhyun had the audacity to smirk at the younger before lifting the bottle of lube that the two had left on the bed into Jongdae’s view and teasingly shake it a little. “It’s time for the main event, baby.”

Jongdae didn’t still understand until Baekhyun popped open the bottle and squeezed lube onto three of his fingers and pushed them back into Jongdae, rocking his body forward. A moan slipped from Jongdae’s lips as his head fell back down to the blankets below them. The fingers pushed in and out of his body, scraping at his walls and drawing noises of pleasure from his lips as Baekhyun crooked his fingers in just the right direction to pass along Jongdae’s prostate. It was only when Baekhyun pushed in a fourth finger and ran his thumb along Jongdae’s puckered rim that he knew what the other was planning. 

Tearful eyes looked back at the man thrusting his fingers in and out of his body. “Baek, I don’t- I don’t know if I can.” Jongdae’s words were garbled from all of the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth and the fact that his head was too high on pleasure to try to enunciate the words coming out of his mouth.

The fingers never stopped as Baekhyun folded himself over Jongdae’s back and pressed kisses into the pale skin. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun whispered huskily against the shell of Jongdae’s ear which caused the smaller’s body to wrack and a sob to escape his lips. Jongdae could feel the smirk of the elder’s lips against his skin and the reassurance in his voice. “But I know you can, you’re so loose already.” As if to emphasize his words Baekhyun slammed his fingers into Jongdae and spread them apart, pulling at his rim, making Jongdae feel how gaping he was.

Baekhyun seemed to let Jongdae recover from the stimulation before relaxing his fingers and brushing his thumb against Jongdae's skin in promise. “If you don’t want to just let me know, okay?” Baekhyun was serious and it sent a shiver down Jongdae’s spine, with how serious the other sounded the younger knew that if he asked Baekhyun to stop he would with no questions asked and they would finish their session just like always.

The smaller nodded and Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s temple before leaning back so that he could see his fingers disappearing into Jongdae's hole. Jongdae could feel the stretch as Baekhyun worked him, but it didn’t hurt, not really. The small sting from being stretched mixed in the pleasure Jongdae felt as Baekhyun massaged at his prostate, eliciting a warbling moan from Jongdae’s lips. He could feel his body shaking and his cock twitching with every movement from Baekhyun’s fingers he knew that his cum was dripping onto the bed and that his body would be exhausted when they were finished.

As Baekhyun finally began to push his thumb against Jongdae’s rim the younger mewled and wiggled, spreading his legs wider so that he presented more to the elder. There was a low rumble from behind him as Baekhyun tried to hold himself back. The thumb slowly pushed in beside the other fingers, into Jongdae’s tight and hot hole. Baekhyun could feel Jongdae’s walls pulsing around him, trying to draw him in further, and he gave in as he continued to push the rest of his hand into his lover.

Jongdae sobbed as his body shook, taking in the rest of Baekhyun’s hand, his body felt so hot and he felt like he was going to break apart at any second. “Please,” Jongdae tried and his voice cracked halfway through as Baekhyun pulled back so that his hand stretched out Jongdae’s rim, before pushing back in. 

Tears ran down Jongdae’s face as pleasure wracked through his body causing it to spasm. His fingers could no longer grip the sheets below him as Baekhyun fisted him, his body was no longer his own, but a malleable mess for Baekhyun to do as he liked. 

Baekhyun continued to thrust his fist in and out of Jongdae’s body, pushing the younger closer and closer to his end. It finally came as Baekhyun paused his hand inside of Jongdae, spread out his fingers and dragged them against Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae’s entire body tensed as he let out a broken sob and came across the bed. His entire body proceeded to collapse on the bed and into his own mess but the smaller couldn’t find it in him to care.

Jongdae could tell when Baekhyun pulled his fist from Jongdae’s ass, but he could hear the moans from the other as he stroked himself to completion and came across Jongdae’s ass. He could make out the muffled noises from the other as Baekhyun shuffled behind Jongdae and moved the younger so that he was cradled in Baekhyun’s warm embrace.


End file.
